


An Argent and a Hale

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Parking Lot Flashes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Peter Hale, Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Peter Hale, Breeding, Cheeky Stiles Stilinski, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Chris Argent, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Stiles always has a plan.





	An Argent and a Hale

“Jesus, Stiles, an Argent and a Hale.” Noah pinches the bridge of his nose at the implications this can mean for all of them. “Is Talia aware you're trying to breed her enforcer?” The sheriff puts his hands on his hips and looks at his son who is currently buried balls deep in Peter Hale, the older male gasping into his young alpha son’s bedsheets.

“Dad, dad hey, this isn't what it looks likes.” A huff of laughter sounds next to him from Chris Argent. “Okay, well yes, it is what it looks like,” he corrects himself, a grunt punched out at the end when he slams hard against the beta’s ass. “But only a little,” he hurries. “Technically it's more like play breeding if you take into the account that Peter's a beta and can't carry pups. So I can actually knot him repeatedly pretending to breed him,” he gasps as he grinds in deep, “but not actually impregnate him. And. Therefore. Not. Knock. Him. Up.” The last is said on a deep growl as his knot inflates and Peter groans at the sudden change in pressure against his prostate.

“And him?” Noah asks as he cocks his brow at the elder Argent lying sprawled next to his son, legs splayed enough that his raw red hole is exposed, smears of drying fluid evidence of his previous activities.

“Oh, well, oh that,” Stiles stammers out. “That, that is exactly what it looks like,” he admits sheepishly. “Umm...technically he's a consenting adult,” Stiles says with an apologetic glance at Chris and the man crosses his arms behind his head, brow arched at his response. “He's probably most likely knocked up.

Noah raises his brow at him and gives him a look. “Stiles,” he warns, “you're only seventeen.”

Stiles sits back on his heels and Peter moans beneath him in response to the pull on his rim. Stiles shushes him with a gentle pat to his inner thigh. “See I already thought about that,” he says brightly. “All you need to do is mount him a couple of times, maybe force a pup or two inside and no one will be the wiser.”

“Seriously,” his dad deadpans, “that's your plan?”

“Oh, come on dad, it's not like I didn't catch you just last week with that new deputy Parrish bent over your desk at work milking your cock for all its worth.”

“Stiles, that was sex dominance. I was making sure he knew his place in the station. You know I can't let these young studs come strutting in thinking they own the place,” he protests defensively.

“Okay okay fine, I'll give you that, but what about Peter's nephew Derek? That man is too well built to suddenly be sporting a spare tire,” he says knowingly.

Noah sputtered at that comment. Stiles always was too smart for his own good.

“Come on dad, it a good plan. Chris doesn't care which Stilinski knocks him up, right Chris?” He says as he grasps the other man's ankle and gives it a little jiggle. 

Chris stretches out his body, back arching a little as he loosens up his muscles. “What's it going to be, sheriff? Going to show me where Stiles gets it from?” He smirks up at the sheriff. 

Noah rolls his eyes at the taunt. He thinks about the implications of his underage son knocking up a man almost twice his age. With a sigh he reaches down and palms himself. He's been half hard from the pheromones since he entered the house so it won't take him much to reach full engorgement. He doesn't even bother removing his pants, just reaching over and snagging Argent’s ankle to drag him closer. He unzips his pants and tugs out his cock before giving it a quick two pumps.

“Do you have lube?” 

Chris laughs and Peter snorts at this. “Oh, yeah I may have already had him a couple of times, he's pretty well coated,” Stiles says as he shifts forward to hover over Peter, pulsing his hips a few times. “Pretty sure you can slide right in,” he gasps. 

Noah looks back to Chris and the man just hooks his arms beneath his own knees and yeah Stiles wasn't kidding. There's an abundance of thick creamy white fluid oozing out of the man's hole. So Noah shrugs and reaches over and flips Argent. The man lands face down ass up, just how the sheriff prefers his bitches and Noah doesn't hesitate to yank the man closer before shoving in.

And Jesus, he's engulfed it moist moist hot slick heat. When he withdraws his cock it’s coated in Stiles’ seed from base to tip. He sets a punishing pace and soon the sound of slapping flesh echoes throughout the air as he fucks into Argent. 

A filthy groan sounds and when he turns his head it's to see his son jack rabbiting into Hale at a furious pace. The older Hale has his teeth clenched and his neck is straining from how hard he's shoving his head back into the mattress.

Christ, Noah admits he's not seventeen anymore but he’s still pretty virile but the pace his kid is setting is ridiculous. As Noah slams into Argent one last time before his knot inflates fully he hunkers down over the other man and grinds hard, forcing the other man's legs further apart until he's sprawled beneath him. They're both gasping for breath as they watch Stiles continue to pound into Peter. 

Noah absentmindedly nips Chris’s ear as his kid finishes in Peter again, finally slowing down enough to collapse on top of the other whimpering wolf. He can see why both older men would risk being caught in Stiles’ bed. Stilinskis are pretty good breeders he thinks to himself as he smugly recalls the four wolves he's managed to knock up since they arrived three months ago. In his defence though, Parrish really was a sex dominance thing. How was he supposed to know the hellhound was in heat and had been propositioning him for breeding instead of trying to take his spot as head of the police department.

Noah absentmindedly rubs his cheeks against Argent’s temple and the man takes a quick nip to his jaw. In response the sheriff pumps his hips a few times and Chris whines at the sensation. 

“Dad, so I was thinking,” Stiles pants from a few feet away, “that Chris should stay here. I mean he’s definitely knocked up and it'll be easier for both of us to take care of him while he's carrying. Oh shush you,” Stiles says as he nips at Peter’s mouth. “You know Talia will flip once she finds out I've been mating you, let alone playing house.” He gives the enforcer a filthy kiss, grinding against the beta’s ass. The squelching sound of come fills the air as Stiles keeps pulsing his hips into the older man. “Yeah, that's right baby, milk my cock, just like that, come on you slut,” he babbles as he hunkers down tighter against the other were’s body. 

Noah rolls his eyes at his son’s dirty talk. He pulses his hips a little to help Chris out and the man beneath him moans, clenching down even harder on the alpha’s cock. The sheriff has to admit it’s a nice surprise to come home to and maybe letting Argent move in won't be such a bad idea if the man’s willing to be a cock warmer. He mulls the thought over in his head as his dick starts to soften and he pulls out. 

“Stay,” he commands as he pulls Chris’ hips up into the air. The other male clenches his ass cheeks and Noah pats an ass cheek in approval. He stands up and tugs his pants back up, not bothering to do more than tuck himself back in his underwear. He goes over to his night stand and rummages around a moment before plucking out a large black plug. He takes it into the bathroom and emerges a minute later, carrying the plug over to the bed. He lightly smacks Argent’s ass, “Lighten up,” he instructs him and when Chris starts to relax his muscles, Noah parts the man’s cheeks with his hand. Humming to himself he gently works the plug in, snorting softly when Argent leans into the toy. “Slut,” the sheriff says fondly. “Okay, you can relax.” Chris melts back into the mattress, too contented to move any further. 

When Noah turns away from his latest conquest it's to find Enforcer Hale blissed out, limbs akimbo as his son cards his hand through the older wolf's hair. Stiles’ groin is a mess of fluid from Peter and himself and apparently Chris. Stiles looks up and grins cheekily at his dad. “Come on dad, you gotta admit it’s a good way to unwind!”


End file.
